Arthur Curry
|birthdate = c. 1985https://twitter.com/bryanQmiller/status/391741065704665089 Southern Florida |status = Alive |family = *Tom Curry (father) *Atlanna † (mother) *Mera (wife) |species = Atlantean |gender = Male |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Green |powers = |job = Member of the Justice League |loyalty = Justice League |portrayedby = Alan Ritchson |firstappeared = Aqua |lastappeared = Icarus}} Arthur Curry, real name Orin, is a character on The CW's Smallville. He first appears in the fourth episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by guest star Alan Ritchson and has the alter eho Aquaman. History Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology:' Arthur is a born Atlantean and has the powers of one. He wasn't aware of his ancestry originally but it can be assumed that around the time that he met Mera that he discovered his destiny and potential. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Arthur can breathe underwater for extremely long, if not forever. **'Hydrokinesis:' While underwater, Arthur can manipulate water with his mind. Through this ability, he can create a ball of hard water. He also has the ability to propel himself through the water into the air to invade a fortress. **'Marine Telepathy:' Arthur is aware of just about anything that occurs underwater. He can mentally communicate with any marine underwater creature. He also has limited sonar abilities. **'Speed Swimming:' Arthur can move faster than the sound barrier while underwater and while in speed mode underwater, everything around him underwater moves extremely slow or is frozen. It is documented by Marionette Ventures that he can swim up to 100 mph.File:1020Aquaman.png **'Enhanced Stamina:' Arthur can swim vast distances, exercise and even fight underwater for prolonged periods of time without getting tired. **'Enhanced Strength:' When Arthur is exposed to water, that part of him is superhuman. When submerged underwater, Arthur is at least somewhat stronger than Clark. ***'Enhanced Jump:' While not on par with Clark Kent, he has proven capable of performing standing high jumps (both on land and from water) and was able to jump for the ocean to the Metahuman holding facilities with ease as well as jump through the ice. **'Enhanced Durability:' Arthur, either while exposed to water or while submerged in water, becomes highly resistant to food comas, as well as can maintain consciousness and operate in very cold waters. He was even able to easily withstand a double punch from Clark when the two fought underwater. **'Accelerated Healing:' Arthur can heal rapidly from virtually any wound by contacting water or while underwater. Weaknesses *'Water Deprivation:' Without any source of water, Arthur appears to mortal and as physically vulnerable as humans, and long enough deprivation from water will even cause his skin to become severely chapped and has troubles breathing. If he is weakened or deprived on land, exposure to water will heal him and make whatever parts contacted with water superhuman for a while. On land, he was shot with a tranquilizer dart which hit his neck, causing him to pass out after trying to get to the water. Lex then proceeded to torture him, by tying him down and depriving him completely of water. Clark Kent activated a sprinkler system and Arthur's skin immediately healed, hinting at a healing factor activated by water. Immediately after the water exposure, Arthur was able to break out of Lex's restraints. And when on a mission to find Clark in the arctic, he burst out of the closet from under some of Lex's men and threw him across the room with above-human force. Either way, water deprivation is clearly a major vulnerability. Appearances References Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Season Ten Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Guest Characters